


What Lies Beneath

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider - Aspects of Love [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: The first night they met, Daisy  saw Robbie for the monster he was. And the world kept on spinning and the sun still rose. Maybe he could do more than live day by day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to 'Here comes the Sun'  
> Check out the series Aspects of love to read in order :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of three chapters

_A while back ___

__

__Daisy was so ecstatic when Robbie was finally approved to consult for S.H.I.E.L.D. He held everyone at arm’s length, but she didn’t mind. She always felt safe with Robbie and hopefully, she didn’t annoy him too much. God knows she brought a shit ton of crap into his world. So when he blew her off the first time she went up to talk to him, she figured it was no big deal. After all, Robbie wasn’t exactly outgoing._ _

__But as the days turned into weeks, Daisy felt something akin to hurt. Robbie had seen her when she was broken, and she thought they were friends._ _

__Apparently, he didn’t feel the same way._ _

__She didn’t need a freaking parade, but it would be nice if he looked in her direction without turning the other way. Whenever she tried to talk to him when he showed up on base, something always miraculously came up and he had to either leave or walk away._ _

__And it hurt like hell.__

 _ _***_ _

__On his end, Robbie’s mind was in a more carnal direction so he avoided Daisy as much as possible._ _

__After he became the Ghostrider, he was numb to anything pleasurable. Food, laughter, joy, music. Gabe was the only thing that reminded Robbie that he was still human. And like he told his coworkers at Canelo’s: if wasn’t black and silver, he didn’t give a damn._ _

__He didn't realize it at first, but meeting Daisy changed him._ _

__That night at the junkyard, Robbie showed her that he was a monster. And yet the Earth kept on spinning and the sun rose the next day. And then she came to his work, and he showed her that he was a monster in the daylight too.__

__But despite it all, she always saw him._ _

____Slowly, he started to notice how his perceptions to the world around him were changing. Songs on the radio actually resonated rather than being background noise. He remembered he preferred tomatillo sauce to salsa, when before he didn’t care what he ate. He would overhear bits and pieces of the sitcoms Gabe would watch and instead of being emotionless, he had a glimmer of amusement._ _ _ _

__

__

__He was quietly waking up to his own life and seeing beyond his own personal hell._ _

__And at night when he slept, his one constant was dreams of Daisy. Sometimes, they were hot and filthy and he woke up throbbing, covered in sweat. Or they were distractingly sweet, which was even worse because he felt the loneliness right down to his soul. Before, he felt nothing. Now, he recognized everything he was lacking._ _

__This particular night, Robbie dreamt he and Daisy were together, expecting a new life. She was so happy, and couldn’t stop smiling while he couldn’t stop kissing and holding her. He was a devil, but his angel loved him and they would build a life together. Then he woke up, and for a few blissful minutes, his dream felt as real as the Rider in him. The disappointment shouldn’t have been crushing, but it was._ _

__What was he doing?__

 _ _***_ _

____

____

__“Hey Robbie, long time no see,” a quiet voice interrupted his musings and Robbie turned around to see Daisy walking towards him, a wistful expression on her face. He had come in to speak to Director Simmons because he was thinking about leaving SHIELD. Being around Daisy was getting to be too much._ _

__Thankfully, a split second later, someone else called out to him._ _

__“Hey Robbie! I’ve been looking for you man!” Mack’s voice boomed through the air and Robbie was visibly relieved._ _

__“Gotta go Daisy," he said turning quickly away but he didn’t miss her crestfallen expression._ _

__He knew he was fucking up but he pushed away the guilt.__

____She deserved better so it was up to him to do what was best._ _ _ _


	2. The Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a thrilling moment, Robbie and Daisy locked gazes before looking away from each other, and a scandalized Jemma felt like an intruder in her own bloody office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to only do one-shots however these stories seem to be developing on their own! Thank you, Rider for the prompt to continue.

_A little later that morning..._

Director Simmons was getting increasingly alarmed, though she kept a neutral face while listening to Robbie. 

He was spouting some nonsense about _leaving_ because it would be the ‘right thing to do’ and she was getting a curious sense of deja vu. It really wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D unless someone was dramatically exiting for The Greater Good, she supposed.

Clearly, he would have benefited from being on the team ages ago because they’d all been there, done that and concluded that leaving your support system was bullshit. 

“OK. That’s enough. ” she interrupted him crisply. 

As always, it fell on her to be the rationalist. Her practical nature was one of the deciding factors in her becoming the new Director. This was the first time Robbie had spoken more than two sentences to her, outside of anything mission related, so she had a twinge of guilt for the way that the conversation was about to go. 

“Robbie, you’re an excellent asset to S.H.I.E.L.D, and I do regret that you feel that it isn’t the best fit.” Jemma gave him a perfunctory smile before continuing. “However, the _contract_ that you signed is a legally binding document- in all countries we're authorized to be in, I might add- so I’m afraid you’re quite stuck with us.” She finished with another smile, looking closely at Robbie to gauge his reaction.

High color on his cheeks, elevated heart rate if his breathing was any indication, clenched hands.

Definitely not the taciturn man she first met almost a lifetime ago. He was acting out of character for some time now, so she decided to take off the Director hat for a moment. Standing smoothly from her desk, she walked around and sat in the chair next to Robbie, noting the way his body tensed up and shifted subtly away from her. She was just about to speak when Daisy burst into her office.

“Oh my God Simmons, I am so glad I found you, I’ve been looking all over! You would not believe the crap morning I’ve been having!” 

Jemma grinned when she saw her friend and would have made a flip remark about knocking before entering, or that her office should have been the first logical place to search, but then Robbie and Daisy started behaving oddly. 

It was like a pantomime really. 

Robbie had turned to see who was barging in, and as soon as he saw Daisy, he sprang out his chair and went to examine the contents of the very boring bookshelf on her side wall. Daisy froze when she saw Robbie, and then plastered on a fake smile even as she tracked his every move. 

“Hey sorry to interrupt,” Daisy was talking and approaching closer, but her eyes were still on him. 

Intrigued, Jemma stood up so she could better assess the situation and she didn’t miss the way Robbie's entire body seemed to relax and angle towards Daisy even though she was across the room.

And for a thrilling moment, Robbie and Daisy locked gazes, eyes only for each other, before looking sharply away. Scandalized, Jemma felt like an intruder in her own bloody office. 

Getting back behind her desk, she knew it was time to wrest control of this unfolding drama. 

“Mr. Reyes, Agent Johnson. Please sit.” 

Daisy immediately stiffened because formal Director Simmons never bode well for her. Jemma never wanted to give the appearance of favoritism, so she was always strict, especially with her. Internally deflating, Daisy stole a glance at Robbie, only to see that he was already gazing at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

_Don’t worry, it’ll be okay,_ his eyes seemed to say, and he gave her the barest of smiles.

Her traitorous heart actually skipped a beat and Daisy felt all her unease drain away with his look.

_Yes, it will,_ she thought as she quirked a smile back at him. His face softened as he kept looking at her, and she felt tingles across her spine.

Why were they always arguing again?

Director Simmons could not bloody believe it. Robbie and Daisy were doing it again! Not a word between them, but they were lost to each other in their own world. Suddenly Robbie’s request made perfect sense, as did Daisy’s recent erratic behavior. Thinking quickly, she made a decision. 

“Well isn’t this fortuitous! Both of you being here, I mean.” Jemma began brightly. “We will be utilizing a new strategy in securing Inhuman assets in the Pacific region, and I want, no I _need_ you two on of it.” Jemma was satisfied to see she got their attention as the pair stared at her with horrified expressions. 

“Do you mean…us… together?” Robbie spoke up, and Jemma fixed him with a death glare when she saw the flash of hurt on Daisy’s face. Stupid, _stupid_ man. Who was he getting relationship advice from? Leopold Fitz? 

“That’s what _you two_ generally implies,” she told him coldly. “Do you need some vocabulary lessons along with your weapons training?”

“Hey, that’s way out of line Simmons.” Daisy immediately defended Robbie and Jemma didn’t know whether to cheer or be concerned. Her friend definitely had it bad. It wasn’t her place to meddle, but she needed Daisy to know everything that was going on. 

“Robbie, your request to leave S.H.I.E.L.D is, of course, denied.” Jemma continued speaking and she was happy to see that Robbie had the decency to look guilty.

Daisy gave a gasp as Jemma's words registered. “You want to leave us? _What?_ Why? When did this come about?” Daisy twisted her chair to face Robbie who was looking back at her with a desolate expression.

“It’s hard to explain Daisy,” he spoke in a low voice and Jemma knew she was about to become superfluous in about 2 seconds. 

“Ok, I will give you two the room while I get lunch. I’ll give instructions for you not to be disturbed,” and with that Director Jemma Simmons swept from the room. The excuse about lunch was only partially true. Being in the room with them made her realize she needed to see Fitz. Her job was such a high-stress one, but at least she had solace in him. Thank goodness they were over that early wishy washy stage. 

“I wish you the best of luck, my friend” she murmured as she thought about the literal years she and Fitz wasted. 

Robbie and Daisy would need all the luck in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated! I love knowing there are others who are trash for Quakerider :)


	3. What's left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy share a few moments after Jemma leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wrap up the scene in Jemma's office. I think Robbie and Daisy have an amazing friendship, and I find it really important to (try to) show that before we get to anything romantic. This might be a long series I think!

Neither of them moved after Jemma left.

Daisy listened to her own breathing, and after a while, she was able to pick up Robbie’s. Every so often, a vehicle was getting on base, and there would be the revving of an engine or the blare of a horn. Soon their breathing was in sync, and it was soothing.

Casting a glance his way, she saw him staring up at the ceiling, and she took the opportunity to study him. His hair was a glossy black like the night sky, and his freckles were like stars. Her gaze dropped to his lips, and she wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Right now his mouth was in a flat line of irritation. He was always so tightly wound and controlled. Even now, his hands were tightly holding on to the arm rests of the spacious chair he sat in.

What would he do if she got up and loosened his hands? If she placed them in hers, would he grip her as tight? She could sit on his lap to map the constellations on his skin and then touch his lips to see how soft they were. She would only want one kiss, just to savor his taste and change that grim expression.

She looked at his mouth again and realized that she never really paid attention to his laugh lines. Had she ever truly seen Robbie relaxed and happy? Daisy realized that she was quick to question his decision but not understand him. Looking away, she felt guilty for her wayward thoughts when he was having a bad time. They sat in continued silence as Daisy tried out different phrasings in her mind to break the quiet.

“Sorry for being such an asshole lately, I got a lot on my mind.” Robbie spoke first.

Daisy didn’t answer; instead, she replayed his words in her head.

“Is it Gabe?” she finally asked him.

“Nah, he’s doing good. He’s excited for his birthday coming up.” Robbie smiled thinking about his brother and Daisy saw how his entire demeanor changed at the mention of Gabe. Robbie had such a large capacity to love, but it seemed like didn’t know how to express it unless it was with his brother.

“Is it something I did?” Daisy hated asking that question because, before S.H.I.E.L.D, her life story was being rejected by people and asking that same question. She’s gotten past that now, but every so often those old doubts would creep back in.

“It’s not you. Never you.” Robbie got up and started pacing. He started to speak again and then stopped. “It’s nothing.”

“Full-time agents have mandatory counseling.” Daisy was hesitant to bring this up. “Maybe you should give it a try? I used to hate it but I …”

She faltered when Robbie stopped pacing to look at her incredulously.

“How would that help me?” he asked. “It won’t change anything.” He must have taken in her troubled look because his tone softened.

“Look, Daisy. I’m not Inhuman like you; I don’t make my own decisions with this thing I’m carrying around. What works for you won’t for me. I appreciate you but let’s drop it.”

With those words, turned and walked out of Director Simmons’ office, leaving Daisy to sit in silence by herself.

His answer stung, but Daisy understood. She remembered when she first met Dr. Garner; her default responses were sarcasm and humor. Robbie's was to shut everything out. 

Getting up, Daisy made a decision .

She’d give him space and time but she wouldn’t ever give up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
